Albator 31 - 27 Le choc des Héros
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ironie du destin, alors qu'ils auraient pu faire cause commune, Alguérande et Siegfried s'affrontent. Possédé par l'esprit de Fafnir, Alguérande est la cible du Guerrier Eternel. Traqué à mort, Alguérande ne peut compter que sur les siens pour le débarrasser du Dragon maléfique en lui afin de pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans la Ceinture Mythologique.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Toshiro, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnes sont à moi

**1.**

Débarrassé de sa scintillante armure, Siegfried n'était plus qu'un très jeune homme blond, aux traits très fins et même féminins de façon déroutante, les mains soigneusement manucurées, le teint pâle et les yeux bleu glace.

\- … Et la première fois que j'ai transpercé Fafnir, son sang m'a inondé, m'a presqu'entièrement recouvert, me conférant l'immortalité. Sauf que comme pour un certain Achille, cette force a fait ma faiblesse. Je suppose que je suis devenu trop confiant en moi, d'où le fait de ma mort. Mais j'ai été ramené, ma lance a été bénie et elle peut tuer n'importe quel Dragon d'un seul coup, même d'une égratignure désormais.

\- Ne crois pas un instant que je vais m'en réjouir, grinça Wylvéline la Reine des Sylvidres, en resservant ses invités de jus de légumes. Comment pouvez-vous avoir de tels propos devant le petit frère de votre cible ! ? Etre un héros légendaire ne vous permet pas de les prononcer ! D'ailleurs, au vu de vos intentions, je ne comprends pas comment je peux vous avoir invité et reçu sous mon toit ?

\- Je ne suis pas un vampire, je n'ai pas besoin d'une autorisation, remarqua l'Eternel blond. Mais je ne me serais jamais imposé sans votre permission à entrer. Je n'ai pas choisi mon destin. J'ai à occire Fafnir, à chacune de ses réincarnations, ce qui implique dans la foulée mon propre réveil ! Je tenais aussi à ce que vous sachiez quelles étaient mes intentions.

\- Je les avais parfaitement comprises, à ton arrivée, siffla Pouchy en se levant brusquement, renversant quelques gouttes de jus de légumes verts sur la manche immaculée de sa tunique. Et je ne te laisserai jamais assassiner Alguérande !

\- Je suis désolé, Pouchy, mais l'esprit de votre frère au chromosome doré est en passe d'être détruit par la réminiscence de Fafnir ! Votre frère ne sera bientôt plus qu'une enveloppe vide, sous contrôle, et qui finira sa totale métamorphose, bien que contrôlant son apparence au gré de ses envies. Fafnir est une chose immonde que j'ai à arrêter.

Siegfried haussa un de ses sourcils démesuré, d'un noir de suie tranchant sur sa lumineuse blondeur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ma mission vous pose problème, à vous tous ? J'ai une mission sacrée, tout comme cet Alguérande. Il n'est plus, moi je suis encore en mesure de faire appel à mes pouvoirs !

L'Eternel se leva lentement.

\- Auriez-vous, chacun d'entre vous, l'intention de m'arrêter avant même que je commence ma quête et que je ne renvoie Fafnir croupir quelques siècles ?

Pouchy, Terswhine, et Wylvéline se redressèrent pour faire face au Justicier Millénaire.

\- Oui, nous ne te laisserons jamais toucher à Alguérande !

\- Je le savais. Mais la courtoisie voulait que je vous avertisse de mes intentions. Je n'ignorais en effet rien des liens entre cet Alguérande et vous ! Je sais aussi que vous ne pouvez abandonner ce garçon, mais j'ai à remplir ma mission.

\- Comme si j'allais te permettre de quitter mon Sanctuaire, rugit Pouchy, poings serrés. Il est hors de question que tu sois le meurtrier d'Algie ! Tu ne partiras donc pas d'ici, l'Arbre de Vie va t'emprisonner, pour tous les millénaires à venir !

\- N'en fais rien, Pouchy, intervint Torien en entrant, les mains glissées dans les amples manches de sa toge chamarrée. Siegfried a une mission aussi sacrée que notre existence. Il peut partir. L'Arbre de Vie l'a autorisé. Soumets-toi à sa décision, Pouch', s'il te plaît.

Le jeune Gardien de Sanctuaire eut un hoquet incompréhensif et affolé.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, Torien ! Il va partir, et tuer mon frère à la crinière fauve ! J'ai une chance de préserver Algie, là ! Je peux pacifiquement le retenir !

\- Ton avis n'entre pas en ligne de cause, Pouchy, jeta l'incarnation physique de l'Arbre de Vie. Aucun de nous n'a jamais interféré dans les missions sacrées. Nous avons au contraire à les respecter. Alguérande doit s'en sortir seul !

\- Mais, s'il n'est plus que ce Fafnir…

\- Fafnir va le dévorer, cela a déjà bien commencé, il est au-delà du contrôle possible… J'en suis désolé, mais comme pour tous les réceptacles avant lui, Morkadem a mis à bas toutes ses défenses afin de permettre à Fafnir de briller de tout son feu cracheur !

\- Non, peut-être pas… murmura Pouchy en se calmant.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ce n'est certainement à l'assassin de mon frère que je vais répondre. Dégage, Siegfried !

L'Eternel se leva à son tour, et disparut, au soulagement de ses interlocuteurs, même s'ils avaient tous préféré l'avoir sous la main, et à l'œil !

La Sorcière d'Orishmir étreignit le bras de son jeune époux de Gardien.

\- Que t'es-tu retenu de jeter à la face de cet androgyne ?

\- Algie est l'incarnation d'un Dragon. Lui, son propre Dragon. Ça le sauvera peut-être ! Il ne me reste que cet espoir pour que le héros légendaire, pour une fois, ne remplisse pas sa mission… Il ne me reste que cela, pour mon aîné qui est lui aussi un héros !

\- C'est déjà cela. Oui, il n'y en effet que ça pour Algie…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

\- Algie !

Aux prières de son père, le secouant par ailleurs comme un prunier, Alguérande rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'ai encore cauchemardé ?

\- Tu as hurlé comme un possédé, oui ! Algie, tu émerges ?

\- Je me sens plus bizarre à chaque fois, souffla le jeune homme en usant du drap pour éponger son visage ruisselant de sueur. Pouchy m'avait prévenu, par télépathie, lors d'un de mes sommes, je deviens plus impuissant à chaque instant qui passe… Sauf que là, j'ai l'impression d'être en ébullition…

\- Je te conduits sous la douche, pour te rafraîchir, Algie, murmura Albator. Tu dégoulines par tous les pores… Tu sembles plus mal à chacun de tes rêves démoniaques…

\- Oui, une vérité bien établie, papa, souffla Alguérande en étant dirigé vers sa salle de bain, déshabillé, et glissé sous le jet frais qui chassa toute surcharge thermique de son corps.

Albator laissa son fils un long moment sous la douche ?

\- Ça va mieux, Algie ? interrogea-t-il en lui tendant un grand essuie de bain.

\- Mon esprit se clarifie… murmura le jeune homme en se séchant. Mais juste un moment… Non, ça ne va pas, papa ! Je crains de bientôt m'effacer devant la créature qui m'habite et me domine chaque jour un peu plus… Fais-moi un serment, papa !

\- Non, je ne crois pas de…

\- Si tu es là, et que cet esprit m'envahit, que je suis encore Humain : descends-moi !

\- Je ne pourrai jamais…

\- Oh si, je suis sûr que tu le feras si je devenais une menace. Ce qui va arriver.

\- En attendant, je vais chercher une solution.

\- Quoi, tu vas passer une petite annonce pour trouver un Autel de Désincarnation ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ça n'existerait pas ? ! J'aimerais bien que Pouchy vienne me visiter dans mes songes, je n'ai pas ta facilité à contacter tes potes du surnaturel !

\- Je lui en toucherai deux mots, sourit Alguérande. Quoi que, il te suffit juste de le vouloir très fort et il percevra ta prière !

\- Tu vas te recoucher, dormir ?

\- Oui, dans quelques heures j'ai rendez-vous avec le général Hurmonde pour entendre ma condamnation, fit le jeune homme, lugubre.

* * *

Alhannis poussa le sucre vers son cadet à la crinière fauve.

\- Si je te gave de suffisamment de saccharose, tu seras peut-être tellement occupé à digérer que tu dormiras comme du plomb la nuit prochaine, sourit-il.

\- Je suppose que toi aussi, je t'ai tiré du sommeil ?

\- Difficile de te louper. Papa a dit qu'il s'occupait de toi. Heureusement que Khélye était chez mes beaux-parents avec notre enfant. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- C'est bien exactement cela « ça à l'air »… soupira Alguérande.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne au QG de ta Flotte ? proposa son aîné à la chevelure de feu.

\- Non, c'est une démarche que je dois faire seul.

\- Tu reviens juste après, promis ?

\- Promis, je ne vais pas fuguer ou me flinguer ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Alguérande.

\- Ni encore cogner ton général ? glissa Alhannis.

\- Une fois m'a suffi ! assura son cadet.

\- Je penserai bien à toi, Algie !

\- Merci. Mais les dés sont déjà jetés depuis un moment, je le crains.

\- Toujours jouer la partie jusqu'au dernier coup, c'est papa qui le dit !

\- Je sais !

* * *

Alors que son cadet attendait qu'un des chauffeurs de la propriété lui ramène son véhicule des garages, Alhannis lui avait à nouveau proposé de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'au QG de la Flotte terrestre.

\- Et, s'il se passe le pire, Algie ? Comment réagiras-tu ?

\- Je deviendrai Pirate ? hasarda Alguérande. Je viens de passer quelques temps sous cette bannière et ça m'a plutôt bien plu !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la carrière de notre père lui assure une bonne retraite. Heureusement qu'il y a la gestion du domaine et les loyers de ceux qui en exploitent les terres, entre autres rentrées !

\- Je ne crois pas que notre père soit du genre à compter sur une retraite ! gloussa Alguérande. Il pèterait plutôt le dentier au premier qui lui demanderait d'ouvrir un dossier pour faire valoir ses droits… Quoique, j'ai un doute sur le fait que piller soit considéré comme une source légale de revenus !

Le puissant tout-terrain arrêté devant lui, Alguérande perdit illico le sourire en y prenant, démarrant pour quitter le domaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le général de la Flotte terrestre avait reçu Alguérande dès son arrivée.

\- Est-ce que je dois redouter que vous grimpiez à nouveau aux rideaux ? grinça Joal Hurmonde.

\- Non, je sais exactement ce que vous allez m'annoncer. Cette fois, il n'y aura nulle surprise. En fait, je crois que cela se résume en un de ces deux mots : suspendu ou viré ?

\- La suspension était inévitable, remarqua le général.

\- Et… combien de temps ? s'enquit paisiblement Alguérande.

\- Ca, cela dépendra du nouveau pensionnaire en vous, répondit Joal Hurmonde.

Alguérande sursauta.

\- Papa et vous, avez encore discuté !

\- Disons que votre père avait des infos qu'il ne pouvait me dissimuler.

\- Et vous les avez transmises… à l'état-major ? souffla Alguérande.

\- Non. Je pense que votre cas était déjà suffisamment grave ainsi ! Ce dont je lui ai parlé, en revanche, c'est du petit complot que votre père et moi avions ourdi.

\- Mais cela n'excuse nullement mon acte, fit sombrement le jeune homme.

\- Je ne serais pas contre en entendre !

\- Quoi donc ? !

\- Des excuses.

Mais ce fut par une question qu'Alguérande répondit.

\- Pourquoi, général ?

\- Pourquoi, quoi ? rétorqua Joal Hurmonde, surpris.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été prêt à payer de votre personne pour finir de me remettre les idées en place ?

\- Vous connaissez l'expression « aux grands maux les grands remèdes » ? Votre père s'était proposé de transmettre le message, mais il savait que, sur lui, vous ne porteriez jamais la main, sauf à moins de complètement vous détraquer le ciboulot alors qu'on voulait vous le remettre en place ! Et il fallait aussi une raison impérieuse pour vous contraindre à déserter !

\- Jusqu'où étiez-vous disposé à vous laisser molester ? poursuivit Alguérande.

\- Pas trop, reconnut le général de la Flotte. D'où l'intervention rapide et musclée de mon service de sécurité !

\- J'ai constaté, en effet… Mais pourquoi accepter que j'aille jusqu'à vous frapper ?

\- Je voulais m'assurer que le plan fonctionnait, totalement. En étant aux premières loges, j'étais le plus apte à en juger !

\- Si vous devez être ainsi en première ligne pour tous vos commandants de bord…

\- Je ne le fais que pour les meilleurs ! déclara simplement Joal Hurmonde. Et nous avions besoin de vous !

\- Oui, ça aussi. Alors, c'est donc cela le programme : je m'excuse puis je trouve le moyen de faire sortir Fafnir de moi ?

\- Et très vite ! jeta Pouchy en apparaissant dans le bureau. Un des meilleurs guerrier du Bien qui existe ne connaît qu'un seul moyen pour le faire : te transpercer de sa lance !

\- Mais, votre frère est aussi un guerrier du Bien ! protesta le général de la Flotte une fois remis de sa surprise et de son émotion. Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas s'entretuer ! Vous allez mettre votre frère en sécurité, Pouchy ?

\- Il n'y a nul endroit sûr… Siegfried est du bon côté de la barrière, toutes les portes lui sont grandes ouvertes ! J'ai moi-même été contraint de l'accueillir dans mon Sanctuaire !

\- Pouchy ! vitupéra son aîné à la crinière fauve.

\- Désolé, Algie. Ce sont nos règles.

Le jeune homme blond esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Mais rien ne m'empêche de trouver le moyen de te débarrasser de ce Dragon de trop en toi !

\- Dépêchez-vous, intima Joal Hurmonde. Que ce soit par un moyen normal, ou non, rejoignez votre père, il est prêt à repartir pour fouiller la mer d'étoiles.

\- Vous deux, vous vous entretenez bien trop souvent ! grommela Alguérande.

Pouchy eut un instinctif mouvement des épaules comme pour faire apparaître ses ailes.

\- Je plaisantais, jeune Waldenheim, prenez la porte comme tout le monde, même si mes secrétaires ne comprendront pas comment vous avez pu rentrer !

\- Oui, général.

\- Au fait, commandant Waldenheim, je les attends toujours !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les excuses !

* * *

Alhannis reparti pour son entreprise de conception de logiciels informatiques, Salmanille avait embrassé ses deux autres fils.

\- Bon voyage, et soyez prudents ! Avez-vous une idée de où vous allez voler ?

\- J'ai parlé à papa des Célestines. Il y a là de nombreux Sanctuaires, et qui sait celui où il y aura un être plus fort que Fafnir pour le faire sortir. Moi, je serai là pour m'interposer pacifiquement si Siegfried déboule !

\- Et Talmaïdès, Zartiguryan, ou même le Thanatos, ils ne peuvent rien, à eux trois ?

\- Fafnir passe l'éternité à se réincarner, il faut un sortilège vraiment puissant, et aucun d'eux ne le connaît.

\- Je prierai pour vous.

Truffy sur ses talons, Alguérande accompagné de Pouchy monta dans le spacewolf posé sur la piste privée et qui allait les amener directement à l'_Arcadia_ où leur père les y avait précédés.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Les mains glissées dans les amples manches de sa longue toge, Torien s'approcha de Siegfried qui passait délicatement un linge polissant sur les lames de sa lance.

\- Elle est particulière votre lance. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque-là, remarqua l'incarnation physique de l'Arbre de Vie.

\- Elle peut se manier à une ou deux mains, selon le besoin. Il y a ces deux poignées réunies par ce bois sacré rouge, et les lames s'étirent de part et d'autre, expliqua le Guerrier Eternel. Protection et attaque à 360°. Je suis le meilleur, vous pouvez me croire !

\- Votre réputation vous précède…

Siegfried esquissa un sourire un peu narquois.

\- Sauf que personne sur Terra IV ne m'aime, remarqua-t-il. Je menace votre ami chéri, le frère de ce jeune Pouchy. Je ne fais que remplir mon devoir.

\- Ce que nous savons tous, et voilà pourquoi vous êtes totalement libre d'aller et venir, et même d'utiliser les ressources de l'Arbre de Vie pour vos recherches !

\- Arbre qui me dissimule néanmoins autant qu'il le peut la localisation de ma cible ! J'accepte sa fidélité à celui qu'il connaît depuis tant d'année, au frère de son Gardien, mais rien ne m'empêchera de réaliser mon devoir, et certainement pas vos manigances !

\- Alguérande Waldenheim est effectivement notre ami, et il est tout comme vous un Guerrier du Bien. Là, il est une victime. Fafnir le possède, ce n'est pas comme si Algie l'avait appelé pour qu'il se réincarne !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, assura Siegfried, sur un ton égal, les gestes posés, l'attitude totalement non-agressive.

\- Et cette vérité n'arrête pas, une seule fraction de seconde, votre bras de justicier ? insista Torien.

\- Je ne connais que ma mission. Je ne peux y déroger. Cela a toujours été ainsi, depuis des millénaires !

\- Je sais, vous l'avez répété un nombre conséquent de fois, Siegfried. Raison pour laquelle ce pacifique Pouchy a décidé de protéger son aîné, même contre vous si c'est nécessaire… Pouchy est d'une pureté que vous ne pouvez imaginer, et il lui est impossible de se tromper !

Siegfried sourit plus franchement.

\- Je sais moi aussi qui est Pouchy, la future Conscience des Univers. Mais, détrompez-vous, Torien, il n'est pas objectif, Alguérande est son frère adoré, vénéré même !

\- Vous iriez jusqu'à le balayer, pour atteindre son grand frère ? s'affola presque Torien.

\- Non. Ce serait un sacrilège de m'en prendre à un être sacré comme Pouchy. Il me faudra donc trouver un moyen pacifique de l'écarter pour atteindre Fafnir.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Fafnir, mais d'Alguérande !

\- Non, répéta l'Immortel blond. Alguérande est presque absent de sa propre âme, de son propre corps. Désormais, je ne perçois plus que Fafnir. Je vais pouvoir me mettre en chasse !

\- Siegfried, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de… Pas de parvenir à vous convaincre de vous arrêter, mais juste de ne pas mettre tant de cœur et de fougue dans votre traque à mort ?

\- Désolé, je ne connais qu'une seule manière de faire. Et c'est toujours ainsi que j'ai affronté et vaincu Fafnir ! Je peux me mettre en route, Torien ?

\- Je prierai pour votre réussite, Siegfried.

\- Vraiment ? tiqua le Guerrier Eternel.

\- Oui, car si vous échouiez, Fafnir reviendrait entièrement à la vie, Algie aurait totalement perdu sans que vous l'assassiniez, et vous seriez notre dernier rempart face à ce monstrueux Dragon… Des Dragons, réfléchissez-y, Siegfried, je vous le demande.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Au fil de ses combats surnaturels, Alguérande a trouvé son animal fétiche, son incarnation : un Dragon. Là, il charrie dans son sang celui des quatre Dragons Protecteurs de Jura. Tout en Algie est ce reptile fabuleux.

Siegfried dévissa sa lance en deux parties, les glissa d'un geste familier au carquois sanglé à son dos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Fafnir n'a pas encore pris l'ascendant ? Ce jeune Humain se bat de toutes ses forces, naturelles et surnaturelles. Il demeure encore lui-même, mais le combat est perdu d'avance. Je l'admire, j'ai le plus grand respect pour lui… Mais j'ai à le tuer !

\- Si vous y arrivez, ne vous représentez jamais sur Terra IV, Siegfried !

\- Une fois mon devoir accompli, je repartirai dormir, pour quelques décennies, des siècles j'espère, avec toujours au cœur cet espoir de reposer pour l'éternité !

\- Là, c'est moi qui ne réalisais pas votre mission, voire votre malédiction. J'en suis désolé.

\- J'ai l'habitude, Torien. C'est mon devoir et j'en suis fier. Je l'accomplirai, encore et toujours. Rien ne m'arrêtera ! jeta Siegfried en déployant des ailes de colombe et en disparaissant.

« Si, sur ce coup, je souhaite malgré tout que vous échouiez, je me dois de vous soutenir, Siegfried, car Fafnir ne peut revenir ! Pouchy, Alguérande, réussissez ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Bien que cela continue à instinctivement le répugner, Albator s'approcha de Léllanya, assise à la console qu'avait jadis utilisée Kei, agitant inconsciemment ses petites ailes blanches.

\- Tu es revenue… Je ne t'ai pas prié à bord…

\- Toujours l'œil à tout, capitaine ! rétorqua-t-elle. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu demeures encore aujourd'hui le Pirate le plus redouté des univers !

\- Suffit avec l'ironie, même si j'ai commencé, j'avoue.

\- Je ne me moquais, sur la seconde partie de mes propos. Et ce n'est pas ton appel, en effet. C'est la détresse d'Algie…

\- Il va de mal en pis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a. A certains moments, j'ai l'appréhension de le voir devenir Fafnir d'un instant à l'autre. Et à d'autres, je fais appel à toute la foi que je peux avoir en moi pour réaliser qu'il est toujours des nôtres et qu'il se bat de toutes les forces qu'il lui reste.

\- Avec les réincarnations précédentes, Fafnir a effectivement pris l'ascendant plus rapidement. Alguérande doit aux Dragons en lui, même endormis par la surpuissance Fafnir, au Dragon que lui-même est, de résister encore. Mais il n'a aucune chance de pouvoir échapper à l'emprise de cet esprit reptilien ancestral.

\- Si c'est pour ce soutien que tu es là…

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu venir pour vous remonter le moral !

\- En revanche, tu avais assuré venir à bout de Morkadem et des Titans ! jeta le grand Pirate balafré. On a vu le résultat ! Algie a été infecté par la pire engeance possible ! Je crains que les Sages et les Elites – qui se prétendent si forts - ne soient même pas capables de faire écarter Truffy de sa gamelle !

Le chat couché dans le fauteuil du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ protesta d'un feulement, projetant l'espace d'un instant sa véritable apparence de roi lion !

\- Oh, ça va, chaton, je plaisantais… Quoique…

Léllanya dirigea son regard vers Alguérande planté juste devant les immenses baies vitrées de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Il ne va pas bien…

\- Evidemment, d'avoir un Dragon fou furieux en soi donnerait envie à n'importe qui de danser de joie ! persifla encore Albator.

\- Je te trouve bien cinglant, toi, remarqua Léllanya. Tu étais beaucoup plus froid et maître de toi du temps où j'étais encore en vie !

\- A cette époque, nous n'avions pas encore Algie. Et ni toi ni moi ne l'avons vraiment voulu. Toi, tu attendais juste que je te fertilise, quel que soit le fruit que je t'aurais donné !

\- Et tu es plus cynique jamais ! continua Léllanya avant de se lever. Alguérande nous a effectivement profondément transformés… Il a été notre bénédiction, même si j'ai fait de son jeune âge un enfer dans les étoiles.

\- Et j'en ai fait un guerrier, c'est ça ? Tu m'as déjà fait cette scène !

\- Je constatais. Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu te faire grief de quoi que ce soit alors que tu avais repris les droits parentaux que je n'avais jamais assumé sinon dans l'horreur absolue ! ? Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir ces propos. Bien sûr qu'Alguérande a choisi sa voie en parfaite connaissance de cause, de son entière volonté. Il est un guerrier, mais son cœur demeure pur et empli d'amour pour toutes les créatures – d'une part ça a permis à Fafnir de l'envahir au plus profond, mais peut-être que ça aidera notre enfant à le faire dégager de lui – avec notre aide !

Albator eut un léger sursaut.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où je dois diriger l'_Arcadia_, pour sauver notre enfant ?

\- Oui, on vient de me le faire savoir. Les Sages ne sont pas si impuissants ou ignorants que cela !

\- Où, et pourquoi ?

\- Kormadon. C'est l'un des multiples Sanctuaires des Célestines. La Flèche de Smogdar s'y trouve.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ? Sinon ajouter des noms compliqués à ma mémoire de futur sénile ?

\- La Flèche est la seule à pouvoir aider Alguérande, en dernier recours.

\- « dernier » ?

\- Je dois parler à Pouchy. Je peux ?

\- Ce sera à lui de décider. Je crois que ce ne sera pas la première fois !

\- Merci.

* * *

A l'heure du goûter, les quatre êtres biologiques à bord de l'_Arcadia_, enfin spirituel concernant Léllanya, s'étaient retrouvés aux cuisines pour dévorer des tartines recouvertes de diverses marmelades sucrées.

\- Kormadon ? Manquait plus qu'un nouveau nom de Sanctuaire ! J'en ai ras la casquette !

\- Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter, remarqua Pouchy. Les Sanctuaires sont des millions ! Toi, au lieu de râler, concentre-toi pour combattre ce démon en toi !

\- Je ne fais que ça… Mais là, arrêtez de me prendre la tête, j'ai faim ! gloussa Alguérande en serrant entre ses mains le pot de miel liquide.

Et sous le regard pas rassuré du tout, ce fut une langue bifide que le jeune homme plongea dans le mélange sucré.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas à t'expliquer le fonctionnement… fit tristement le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_. Je t'ai préparé toute une pochette de doses… Je voudrais souhaiter que tu n'aies pas à t'en servir… Mais ce sera inévitable vu que nous n'atteindrons pas ce fichu Sanctuaire de Kormadon avant encore près des dix jours !

\- Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que je t'ai demandé de me préparer ces fléchettes ? soupira Albator. Alguérande m'a prié de l'abattre, je le ferai, le moment venu, mais à ma manière !

\- Cette langue, c'était Fafnir qui prenait physiquement le dessus ?

\- Selon toute évidence, gémit le grand Pirate balafré. J'ai à mon bord la pire des bombes à retardement. Celle que j'aime le plus au monde et que je ne pourrai jamais tuer !… Sauf, comme il l'a dit, s'il menaçait les autres êtres les plus chers à mon cœur. Là, j'espère avoir l'alternative, le temps de parvenir à cette Flèche de Trucmuche !

\- Ce sera juste un sursis, capitaine. Même les plus puissants sédatifs n'arrêteront pas l'esprit de Fafnir, juste le corps d'Alguérande !

\- Lors de ce premier grand réveil, Pouchy tentera quelque chose… Mais ensuite, oui, il me faudra envoyer Alguérande dormir… Peut-être pour l'éternité juste après !

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le Doc Mécanoïde.

\- Et moi donc !

* * *

Après avoir passé la compresse sous le robinet d'eau froide, Pouchy revint près du fauteuil où son aîné tremblait comme une feuille, ses mèches fauves détrempées de sueur.

\- Ca va te rafraîchir, un peu. Je vais la poser sur ta nuque, là où coule une veine importante de ton organisme. Tu sentiras le soulagement rapidement.

\- Merci, mon Pouch'.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- En ébullition ? N'est-ce pas contradictoire avec le fait que les reptiles aient le sang froid ?

\- C'est la fureur renaissante de Fafnir.

\- Je sais. Où est Siegfried ?

\- Il se cache. Il approche… J'ai peur, Algie !

\- Si seulement je n'étais pas la cible, je pourrais te rassurer, Pouchy. Pardonne-moi !

\- Non, j'ai à prendre soin de toi. Ce n'est que mon tour, après tout ce que tu as accompli ! Comment tu te sens ? répéta le jeune homme blond.

\- Mal, le cœur battant la chamade, prêt à exploser bien qu'il ait été déjà percé d'une balle ! J'ai la tête qui tourne et la désagréable sensation de perdre le contrôle de mon propre corps. J'ai chaud, Pouchy ! Oh oui, j'ai si chaud !

Pouchy tapota son oreillette.

\- Doc Surlis, je crois que mon frère a grand besoin d'un bain de glaçons !

\- Je t'envoie une équipe médicale pour le plonger dans une baignoire réfrigérée !

\- Vite, Doc !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Alguérande revint à lui à l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Surlis…

\- J'ai déjà prévenu ton père que tes constantes conscientes remontaient. Il sera bientôt là. Algie, tu te sens comment ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Enfin, si, je sais… Je m'efface, je les menace…

Le Doc Mécanoïde épongea d'un drap de bain déjà chauffé le corps du jeune homme qui sortait de la baignoire fumante où tous glaçons avaient fondu au contact de sa fièvre.

\- C'est pour bientôt, souffla Surlis. Même le Mécanoïde que je suis le perçoit ! Pouchy ?

\- Il va scinder les Dragons en moi. J'affronterai Fafnir au corps-à-corps… Espérons que cela suffise, sinon il faudra en venir à cette Flèche Tagada !

Le Doc Mécanoïde soutint le jeune homme qui avait vacillé et tremblé sur ses jambes.

\- Tu perds la mémoire, Algie… Je dois le signaler à tes parents et à ton petit frère !

\- Léllanya ne sera jamais ma mère ! se révolta Alguérande dans un sursaut, le regard affolé.

\- Désolé…

\- Je crains que tu n'aies souvent à le répéter, vieille boîte de conserve obsolète ! rugit Fafnir.

\- A ton service, Dragon antique, mais là, je préserve mon ami bien vivant, en chair et en os !

Alguérande ricana.

\- Mais, arrête de parler aux corneilles – je sais, on devrait dire « bailler » - Surlis, mais je suis là, moi, Fafnir ! se réjouit le Dragon Maléfique en prenant entière possession d'Alguérande.

\- Non…

\- Si, Humain, emmène-moi à l'âme de ce cuirassé, que je puisse le détruire !

\- Oui, Fafnir, obéi Alguérande.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Pouchy retint son père par le bras.

\- Papa, tu ne vas pas le faire ! ?

\- Et toi ? !

\- Si…

\- Alors, ne m'arrête pas, mon grand garçon !

\- Je te suis, papa. J'ai à tenter cette scission !

\- J'espère que cette tarée de Léllanya saura quels ont été vraiment les pouvoirs mis en elle… Je ne lui ferai pas confiance une seconde fois de plus !

\- Heu, Albator, quelqu'un, au secours ! glapit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ alors que Fafnir sous son allure de Dragon rugissait et tentait de retrouver ses sensations en crachant du feu.

\- Je vais t'atomiser, boîte de métal ! rugit télépathiquement Fafnir en projetant le souffle qu'il pouvait sur la colonne de Toshiro.

Léllanya sera très fort le bras de Pouchy.

\- Fais-le, maintenant !

\- Oui…

Rassemblant ses pouvoirs, Pouchy projeta une vague d'énergie sur son aîné à la crinière fauve… qui se scinda en deux Dragons : Fafnir l'Ecarlate et Alguérande le Noir.

Sous sa forme noire, Alguérande affronta sa réflexion écarlate, soupirant alors qu'il était plus impuissant que jamais.

\- Vas-y, Algie, mets-lui la pâtée ! vitupéra Pouchy en trépignant. Papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Algie est terrifiant ! Ce ne sont pas mes fléchettes sédatives qui viendront à bout de cet être ! Pouchy ?

\- Ce premier moment est venu. Il est là… Reste derrière moi, papa, et surtout n'intervient pas ! intima le jeune homme blond.

\- Bien, Pouch', mais je ne te le promets que pour quelques secondes ! Léllanya ?

\- Je ne peux pas attaquer les Dragons. Je dois affronter Fafnir sous sa forme spirituelle !

\- C'est fou ce que tu es utile depuis ta réapparition ! persifla Albator, armes aux poings, mais se sentant malgré tout totalement impuissant face au rugissant Fafnir ! Pouchy, que peux-tu ?

\- Je peux rien de plus… Papa ?

\- Que va-t-il… ?

\- C'est le premier de leur combat à mort, fit sinistrement Pouchy alors que les Dragons s'affrontaient, rugissaient, se mordaient, maculant de sang les parois de la salle du Grand Ordinateur. Tiens-toi prêt, papa !

\- A quoi ?

Serré à la gorge par le Dragon rouge, Alguérande retrouva forme humaine, minuscule entre les pattes du reptile qui disparut.

Le jeune homme redevenu lui-même se redressa, avant de soupirer de douleur, une fléchette s'étant fichée dans son flanc droit.

\- Papa ! protesta-t-il dans un souffle avant de s'écrouler au sol, assommé par le cocktail de sédatifs.

* * *

\- Et maintenant, c'est Kormadon et cette foutue Flèche de Smogdar, gronda Albator. J'ai l'impression qu'il reste si peu de temps !

\- Tu as raison, firent à l'unisson Pouchy et Léllanya.

\- Merci pour votre soutien ! Et dire que vous être supposés être tous les deux des créatures supérieures ! Vous m'exaspérez ! Algie ?

\- Je suis là pour lui ! jeta Siegfried en apparaissant dans le salon de l'appartement du château arrière du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Ne me le dissimulez plus, écartez-vous, tous !

\- Jamais ! gronda Albator. Oui, abats-nous tous, avant de parvenir à mon fils !

\- Mais, vous êtes innocents ! Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai que ma cible à… !

\- Sur nos corps ! siffla Albator, toujours en position de combat.

\- Si je dois en arriver là… se rrésigna Siegfried en saisissant sa double lance en position d'attaque !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- Quand arriverons-nous à destination ? jeta Pouchy, fébrile.

\- Toujours dans soixante-douze heures ! répondit calmement son père. Car à moins que tu n'utilises tes talents particuliers, l'_Arcadia_ ne peut pas aller plus vite que sa pleine vitesse !

\- Je pourrais téléporter Algie à la Flèche de Smogdar, mais comme nous devons tous l'assister, nous avons à user des moyens normaux ! Ton cuirassé est un trop gros morceau pour moi !

\- C'est surtout que tu dois disperser ton énergie pour bloquer Siegfried, remarqua Albator. Il ne te reste donc pas assez de forces pour téléporter l'_Arcadia_.

\- Hier, je l'ai arrêté net avant que ce ne soit toi qui ne lui sautes à la gorge ! Je ne puis lui faire de mal, mais je dois continuer de l'entourer d'une bulle de sécurité afin qu'il ne sache pas en sortir pour approcher Alguérande ! expliqua le jeune homme blond. Algie ?

\- Doc Surlis continue de le faire dormir. Mais comme je l'ai dit l'autre jour, les drogues ne pourront arrêter Fafnir s'il décide d'à nouveau s'approprier son corps… D'ailleurs, l'a-t-il vraiment quitté ?

Pouchy secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Non, c'est juste sa projection physique qui s'est évaporée sous nos yeux. Son esprit demeure bel et bien en Algie, attendant de pouvoir fusionner à nouveau avec son enveloppe corporelle !

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, Fafnir est déjà à Kormadon et il nous attend ? fit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oui, papa.

Pouchy se rembrunit plus encore.

\- Là, je devrai relâcher la bulle autour de Siegfried, pour concentrer toute ma puissance sur Fafnir, en effet.

\- En ce cas, j'assurerai tes arrières.

\- Non, ce sera ma tâche, décréta Léllanya en intervenant. J'ai moi aussi mes pouvoirs. Même si l'autre fois je n'ai pas su respecter mes engagements. Siegfried est un guerrier avec un code d'honneur très strict, il ne s'en prendra pas à une femme qui ne l'attaque pas. Cela vous donnera un peu de temps supplémentaire.

\- Ce ne sera pas du luxe, marmonna Albator. Et toi, Pouchy, que sais-tu de cette Flèche de Smogdar ? Comment peut-elle aider ton aîné ?

\- Elle va définitivement scinder Alguérande et Fafnir en deux entités distinctes et là Léllanya et moi pourrons projeter tous nos pouvoirs sur Fafnir. Faudra juste espérer que ça suffise…

\- Je pense au contraire que ce sera enfantin, intervint encore Léllanya en agitant ses petites ailes. En ayant séparé Algie de Fafnir, la lance de Siegfried n'aura qu'à finir le travail ! Nous, nous n'aurons qu'à ramener Alguérande ici ! Albator ?

\- Toujours aussi stratège, toi. Nous ferons donc ainsi. A présent qu'il nous reste soixante-douze heures, prenons tous du repos. Les heures sur Kormadon seront brèves mais intenses.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine, fit docilement Léllanya.

Pouchy fut le premier à quitter la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

\- Quand je conseillais de se reposer, je pensais qu'au moins une personne obéirait !

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, murmura Pouchy. Qui sait, dans ces soixante-douze heures, ce qu'il adviendra d'Algie ! ? Et là, il dort tellement paisiblement. Ces derniers temps ont vraiment été éprouvants pour lui !

* * *

Albator posa les mains sur les épaules du plus jeune de ses fils, son regard passant à côté de lui pour se poser sur Alguérande qui dormait à poings fermés.

Il eut un soupir.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être aussi simple que Léllanya l'a décrit ? reprit-il.

\- En théorie, elle a parfaitement raison. Mais Fafnir ne se laissera pas faire. Il sait que la Flèche de Smogdar est à double tranchant pour lui : d'une part, il a besoin d'être séparé du corps de son hôte pour se réincarner entièrement, mais il n'ignore pas qu'en agissant ainsi il s'offre sur un plateau à Siegfried ! Nous aurons très peu de temps.

\- Et Siegfried ?

\- Nous devrons nous aussi agir très vite, car Siegfried voudra abattre Fafnir avant même qu'il ne sorte de son corps ! Pour l'empêcher de se réincarner, il a la meilleure des opportunités en achevant Alguérande !

\- Bref, nous devrons prendre garde à Fafnir devant nous, et à Siegfried dans notre dos ?

\- Oui, papa.

Le jeune homme blond bâilla.

\- Tu avais entièrement raison, je tombe de sommeil. Je vais me coucher !

\- Tu es soumis à rude épreuve, toi aussi, mon grand. Et tu as juste un peu plus de vingt ans ! J'aimerais ne pas devoir autant me reposer sur toi, mais il n'y a pas d'autre façon de faire. Dors bien.

\- Toi aussi, papa. Tu retournes à ton appartement ?

\- Je vais d'abord rester encore un peu au chevet de ton frère. Quand Doc Surlis viendra lui faire sa nouvelle série d'injections, j'irai m'allonger moi aussi.

Pouchy reparti, Albator s'assit à côté du lit d'Alguérande pour veiller un moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- C'est ça, ta Flèche de Smogdar ? On dirait juste une vieille branche calcinée plantée dans ce désert de sable bleu électrique !

\- Veux-tu bien économiser tes forces et éviter de parler ? gronda Pouchy. Fafnir t'a bien abîmé la gorge. Inutile d'aggraver tes lésions en discourant pour ne rien dire ? !

\- Je suis quand même le premier concerné ! grinça Alguérande en vacillant sur ses jambes, se retenant de toutes ses forces à son cadet. Même si dans cette histoire je passe mon temps à me faire balayer comme un fétu de paille ! Et là, je ne suis pas trop en état…

\- Oui, je crains qu'on n'ait un peu trop tardé à demander à Doc Surlis de te sortir du cirage, admit Albator qui ouvrait la marche, tournant légèrement la tête pour fixer ses fils. Mais Fafnir nous faisait bien trop peur que pour que nous le voyions revenir en toi !

\- Inutile, chuinta Alguérande en portant la main à sa gorge bandée qui lui faisait effectivement terriblement mal, là où les crocs de Fafnir s'étaient refermés sur son cou de Dragon Noir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? siffla son père en revenant vers lui, l'œil toujours aux aguets.

\- On m'a dit de la boucler…

\- Algie, ne fais donc pas ta tête de bourrique, tu es toujours mal synchronisé avec la situation du moment ! gronda Albator.

\- Ce qu'Alguérande veut dire, c'est que comme nous le disions à bord de l'_Arcadia_, nous n'avons fait que jouer la partie de Fafnir, intervint Léllanya qui assurait les arrières des trois hommes, gardant elle toute son attention sur Siegfried qui les suivait à quelques pas, maintenant strictement toujours la même distance entre eux, mais en armure, la lance aux poings.

\- L'Elite a raison, jeta le Guerrier Eternel. Vous amenez son esprit à Fafnir, afin qu'il puisse en finir avec cette réincarnation que ce gamin blond a lui-même fait débuter en scindant les Dragons en Alguérande. Vraiment, vous les Mortels, et surtout vous les Humains, êtes singulièrement stupides et creusant votre propre tombe pour ensuite geindre sur l'injustice de votre destin !

\- La ferme ! jetèrent en chœur Alguérande, son père, Pouchy et Léllanya.

Le petit groupe arrivait à proximité du périmètre que des cristaux phosphorescent délimitaient pour former un cercle parfait autour de la Flèche de Smogdar, effectivement une sorte de bois mort qui semblait friable au possible, à tomber en poussière au moindre souffle, quand face à eux, apparut Fafnir.

\- Vous m'apportez mon esprit, c'est très gentil à vous !

\- Entrez dans le cercle ! intima Siegfried, c'est votre unique chance !

\- Comme si…

\- Faisons ainsi, papa. Il a raison. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, coupa Pouchy en franchissant le périmètre, Alguérande glissant à genoux, à bout de forces et de souffle.

Siegfried étant le seul hors du cercle, Albator continua de s'adresser au cadet de ses fils.

\- Et, maintenant ?

Pouchy s'approcha au plus près de la Flèche, développant lentement son énergie afin de tenter de prouver qu'il n'était pas venu en ennemi.

\- Tu as une incantation, ou autre chose ? souffla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Laisse-le faire ! siffla Léllanya qui s'était entièrement tournée vers Siegfried, mais elle aussi en attitude de non-agression. Tu n'y connais rien ! Ce petit jeune homme a déjà bien assez de pression sur ses frêles épaules alors que son destin est promis à briller pour des millénaires !

De nouveau impuissant, et mis totalement de côté, Albator s'accroupit auprès d'Alguérande qui en ces instants était le plus faible de tous.

\- Ils font ce qu'ils doivent. Ça va aller, Algie, tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

Pouchy avait développé un dôme d'énergie à partir du périmètre du cercle, était entré en résonnance avec la Flèche de Smogdar qui était alors devenue aussi dorée et pure que de l'or, vibrante, toute-puissante,

\- Attention, ça va secouer ! prévint le jeune homme blond.

La pointe de la Flèche projeta alors un rai de lumière qui frappa Alguérande en plein cœur.

\- Non, pas encore… gémit Albator, en serrant au plus fort le corps de son fils, tâchant de lui transmettre, sinon ses forces, du moins son amour puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire en l'absence de tout pouvoir véritable en lui.

De ses quatre pattes, Fafnir martela le sol, secouant son encolure et son échine hérissées d'écailles triangulaires démesurées et tranchantes. Il s'envola un instant pour faire quelques battements d'ailes.

\- Je suis complet ! Je suis complet ! Je me suis enfin entièrement réincarné, ça ne m'était jamais plus arrivé depuis ma première mort, depuis des millénaires ! Je suis libre !

\- Et moi, je suis là ! rappela Siegfried, en position de combat.

\- Tant mieux, car cette fois tu ne l'emporteras pas, se réjouit le Dragon écarlate en fonçant en piqué droit sur lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Albator se redressa, armes aux poings.

\- Siegfried, ne t'approche pas d'Alguérande ! menaça-t-il. Mes cosmogun et gravity saber ne peuvent rien contre un être surnaturel, mais je les utiliserai pour préserver les miens, tu pourras me vaporiser en retour. Je suis un guerrier, je me suis toujours battu pour mes convictions, sauf durant cinq années. Approche, et je t'assure que mes tirs te chatouilleront malgré tout !

\- Non, aucune chance, rit le Guerrier Eternel en continuant d'approcher dans le cercle, sa lance toujours levée en position de frappe !

\- Jamais ! rugit Albator en se précipitant pour s'interposer.

Mais, pas assez rapide pour un Héros Millénaire, il ne put empêcher Siegfried de toucher Alguérande une fois de plus en pleine poitrine !

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? ! glapit Albator, catastrophé, le cœur étreint par la plus folle des angoisses.

\- Je viens de tuer Fafnir, de le renvoyer à des siècles d'hibernation, j'espère bien ! Son enveloppe charnelle est redevenue cendres, son esprit a été éteint pour le plus long des sommeils. J'ai rempli ma mission ! se réjouit Siegfried.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Je suis borgne, pas aveugle !

\- Fafnir était un Dragon, le plus puissant qui existe. Lui détruit, les quatre de Jura se sont réveillés. Et il restait encore bien assez d'énergie pour votre fils, capitaine Albator !

\- Quoi… ? ! hoqueta le grand Pirate balafré, n'osant espérer dans les derniers propos du magnifiques guerrier androgyne à la longue crinière d'un blond pâle. Siegfried, vous voulez dire…

\- Vous pouvez continuer à me tutoyer. Je sais que c'était de l'ironie et un tantinet d'irrespect, mais vous me craigniez et me respectiez pour même l'absolutisme de ma mission. Là, j'apprécie votre vouvoiement, mais je préfère, pour les instants qu'il me reste, le tutoiement familier de compagnons de combats, même s'il vient uniquement de moi ! Et, pour répondre à votre question : il restait bien assez d'énergie dans ma lance pour rendre sa vitalité et ses pouvoirs entiers, immédiatement, à Alguérande. Il va en avoir grand besoin !

\- Quelle bonne surprise… ne put s'empêcher de grincer Albator alors que contre lui Alguérande avait commencé à se ranimer.

\- J'ai accompli ma mission, répéta Siegfried. Je peux repartir.

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de toi, et au plus vite ! jeta Alguérande en se remettant debout, l'éclat de la vie revenu dans ses prunelles grises, soulagé, serrant fortement dans sa main celle de son père.

\- Tu es plus fort, seul, que je ne le croyais, admit Siegfried.

\- Je l'ai toujours été. Mais on m'a brisé à la base… J'ai été mis à terre comme un débutant dans ce monde surnaturel… Je crains de ne pas pouvoir remettre l'ordre dans la Ceinture Surnaturelle, sans aide. Et tu es de ceux qui s'y sont réveillés… Siegfried ?

\- Une collaboration ? C'est ce terme de Mortels que tu me proposes ?

\- En effet.

Se sentant désormais parfaitement ferme sur ses jambes, la force de Fafnir lui ayant – à son corps reptilien défendant – rendu toutes son énergie, Alguérande se sentait tout simplement revenu à la vie, et plus en forme que jamais !

\- Les Titans, Morkadem qui les a réveillés et tous les autres que j'ignore depuis que j'ai dormi des jours durant, et même encore le souvenir de Fafnir qui perdure bien qu'il ait été vaincu… Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans aide !

\- Alguérande ! protestèrent, en un avertissement instinctif Albator, Pouchy et Léllanya.

\- Je suis lucide, désolé… Mais, j'attends ta réponse Siegfried.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement le Guerrier Eternel. Pourquoi moi, je veux dire ?

Alguérande partit dans un grand rire.

\- Tu es pire qu'un militaire de la Flotte ! Tu obéis aveuglément, tu suis ta mission, ta destinée – et je suis désolé que tu aies à te réveiller, encore et encore, pour combattre le même monstre… Une sorte d'éternité sans fin, un pléonasme, tu t'en accommodes ?

\- J'y suis habitué. Et bien que toujours sous sa forme de dragon, Fafnir demeure mon ennemi. En revanche, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, la situation change toujours ! Crois-moi, la configuration en ces instants sur Kormadon, avec ton frère et tes parents, elle était inédite !

Siegfried abaissa sa lance, sourit.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider, Alguérande ?

\- Il faut rendre sa tranquillité à la Ceinture Mythologique. Et je n'ai pas eu l'enseignement nécessaire pour connaître mes ennemis… J'ai besoin de toi, Siegfried. Tu viens ?

\- Avec plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Pas entièrement rassuré quant à l'apparition de meilleurs sentiments vis-à-vis de son aîné à la crinière fauve, Pouchy jeta un regard suspicieux à Siegfried qui comme à son habitude polissait l'une des lames de sa lance.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas guéri ses blessures à la gorge quand tu lui as rendu ses forces ?

\- Je ne détenais que la puissance résiduelle de Fafnir. Et ce n'est que parce que le Dragon est l'emblème de ton frère que cela a marché, rétorqua paisiblement le Guerrier Eternel. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir d'influer ses les déchirures que Fafnir lui a infligées.

\- Ca va aller, assura Alguérande dans un chuintement.

\- Toi, tais-toi ! intima Pouchy. Avec ton laïus près de la Flèche, tu as rouvert plusieurs de tes incisions ! Pas possible une pipelette pareille !

\- Quelles sont tes intentions, une fois de retour dans la Ceinture Mythologique ? interrogea Albator.

\- Je…

\- Je parlais à Siegfried ! Toi, tu la boucles !

Alguérande se contenta alors d'un ricanement.

\- Morkadem aura tout le temps de ranimer d'autres entités légendaires… Il va falloir créer un Cube Galacto-Temporel.

\- Et ainsi, elles y seront enfermées, compléta Léllanya. Ensuite, il faudra régler son compte à Morkadem et à ses Thiiris gélatineux !

\- Vous y arriverez, tous les trois ?

\- Fafnir est encore présent dans ma lance, je l'y sens vibrer, reprit Siegfried. Avec les quatre Dragons de Jura réveillés et celui d'Algie, les forces devraient être équilibrées. Les dragons sont redoutés de toute éternité, ce sont les rois des mythologies, leur symbolique est puissante. Et une fois ce petit monde remis à sa place, la Ceinture Mythologique retrouvera son calme habituel. Et moi, je pourrai me rendormir.

\- Alguérande, tu veux bien passer à mon cabinet, je dois refaire ton pansement, pria Doc Surlis via l'interphone de la passerelle.

\- Il arrive de suite ! jeta Albator avant même que son fils balafré n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ! Allez, file, toi !

\- Attendez un peu que j'aie à nouveau le droit à la parole, grommela le jeune homme en obéissant néanmoins.

* * *

Alguérande sorti, Siegfried se leva.

\- J'ai eu beau lui rendre ses forces, il n'est pas en grande forme. Ces blessures à la gorge l'éprouvent.

\- C'est surtout que pour lui qui a généralement l'habitude de commander son cuirassé, et de façon moins facile ses démêlées surnaturelles, inaction et mutisme lui pèsent infiniment, admit le grand Pirate balafré, la mine préoccupée.

\- Reprendre l'action, et vaincre Morkadem et ses troupes, achèveront de le remettre en état, fit Léllanya. Votre présence à tous lui fait beaucoup de bien et le dope. Cela est plus important dans son état que les soins de Surlis !

Elle fit la grimace.

\- Enfin, notre présence à presque tous, rectifia-t-elle machinalement.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été pas la même chose sans toi, il fallait que tu sois de la partie, la détrompa Albator.

\- C'est gentil, mais il ne faut pas le dire si…

\- Je le pense, l'interrompit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tu l'as mis au monde, cela ne s'effacera jamais. Et, au moins maintenant, tu tâches de faire le bien, ça change ! Disons que tes années noires et machiavéliques ont été bien plus nombreuses que les miennes et que le fond entretenu par notre Roi Pirate t'a permis le développer à des niveaux de sadisme insoupçonnés… Mais tu étais née avec le même fond pu et bon qu'Algie, il faut que je me raccroche à cela pour te tolérer, apprécier même que tu sois notre camarade de combats !

\- Vous lui faites du mal, capitaine, gronda Siegfried. Je n'ignore rien des relations entre vous, Alguérande, et cette Elite. Et, justement, Léllanya est une Elite, elle a droit au plus grand respect ! Vous l'insultez ! se révolta le Guerrier Eternel.

\- Albator a raison, l'apaisa Léllanya, avec aussi un petit geste amical de la main. Devenue Elite, j'ai la pleine conscience de mes actes passés, je me souviens de chacun, et ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne suis jamais en repos. J'ai commis des atrocités, envers deux êtres innocents, je leur ai imposé ma présence, mon souvenir. Je payerai durant l'éternité, et c'est une sentence faible pour ce que je leur ai fait !

\- Tu peux arrêter de gémir sur ton sort ? ! aboya Alguérande d'une voix basse et sifflante. Nous avons à nous préparer à l'affrontement ! Compris, je ne dis plus un mot supplémentaire… Oups, je rectifie : Pouchy, tu peux nous aider à tous communiquer par télépathie afin que nous mettions notre plan au point ?

\- Immédiatement, Algie ! J'aurais dû y penser dès le premier instant ! Excuse-moi, grand frère !

\- Agis, Pouchy, un point c'est tout ! intima son père.

\- Mais, tu ne pourras pas venir, papa.

\- Mais je sers de taxi ! J'ai le droit de participer !

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas ainsi ! Tu as un chromosome doré ?

\- Non…

\- Alors, tu resteras ici le moment venu, désolé !

\- Passons. Et faites-moi part de vos intentions, les jeunes.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous tous, rappela Siegfried !

\- Et moi je suis l'héritier en cours de générations de guerriers au chromosome doré, je suis donc l'aîné, revendiqua Alguérande par la pensée !

\- Ces gosses, continua de récriminer Albator. Léllanya, tu protèges leurs pensées de Morkadem, qu'il ne les intercepte pas ?

\- C'est déjà en cours, Albator, assura-t-elle.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Heureusement que je suis éternel, mais je n'ai jamais connu un être aussi borné que cet Alguérande Waldenheim, et après sa mère, c'est le reste de la famille qu'il ramène à présent avec lui !

\- Pourquoi n'écrases-tu pas ce cuirassé vert comme une coquille de noix ? questionna Thioum, le chef des Thiiris gélatineux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Qu'il en soit conscient ou non, mais tous les alliés du passé sont rassemblés autour de ce vaisseau, gronda Morkadem. De Talmaïdès la première à Léllanya la dernière en date. Ils forment un véritable bouclier. Et Quelgann le Thanatos a déployé toute son énergie pour empêcher que des âmes basculent dans son monde… Alguérande vient porter la bataille finale sur mon territoire.

\- Tu as aussi tes troupes, rappela Thioum : Cerbère, Manticore, deux Rakshasa, Sasquatch et une poignée de Succubes, entre autres !

\- Oui, je vais devoir tous les lancer pour tenter de briser le mur établi par les amis de ce jeune Humain ! Qu'il continue d'approcher, il va se prendre la gifle de sa vie et ne jamais s'en relever ! Thioum, va rassembler ces créatures, qu'elles soient prêtes à fondre sur leur cible quand elle sera au cœur de mon Sanctuaire !

\- Avec plaisir, Morkadem ! se réjouit le Thiiris au corps mou.

* * *

Avec ses doigts de fée, le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_ avait à nouveau désinfecté les incisions à la gorge de son patient à la crinière fauve, avait posé un nouveau bandage autour de sa gorge afin qu'en bougeant ou en parlant, il ne fasse plus sauter les points de sutures ou ne rouvre les plus petites plaies, faisant alors couler le sang directement dans son estomac.

\- Je voudrais t'enjoindre au repos, au silence, mais c'est tout le contraire qui t'attend, soupira Surlis en fixant le pansement. Ce n'est pas trop serré ?

\- Ça va, je pourrai encore rugir comme un dragon si nécessaire, ironisa le jeune homme dont les joues habituellement juvénilement roses étaient désagréablement pâles et creusées.

\- Je te le déconseille, sinon là tu pourrais bien te noyer dans ton propre sang !

\- A ce point ? souffla Alguérande.

\- Ceux de ta lignée sont toujours extrêmes dans leurs réactions, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement ! Et tes blessures sont profondes et graves. Ce n'est pas juste en utilisant la télépathie que tu pourras mettre ta gorge au repos suffisamment longtemps que pour cicatriser en profondeur. Arrête un peu de parler, d'ailleurs !

\- Marre…

\- Non, élémentaire prudence. Ce qui n'est pas non plus un trait de caractère des guerriers balafrés de ta famille ! poursuivit le Doc de l'_Arcadia_, la mine inquiète. La carotide a été lésée, les efforts…

Alguérande se saisit de la tablette la plus proche, pianotant du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, écrivit-il. J'ai à le faire, un point c'est tout ! Et dans moins de trente-six heures, j'aurai un combat à mener avec mes alliés ! Donne-moi juste de quoi tenir le coup, dope-moi à fond, autrement je sais pertinemment que je ne tiendrai pas !

\- Mais une fois encore, face à Morkadem, tu ne seras pas en première ligne ! jeta télépathiquement Léllanya en rentrant dans la salle de soins. C'est nous tous qui y allons ! Nous nous occuperons des entités ranimées par Morkadem. A toi ce dernier ! Mais n'oublie surtout pas de balayer en premier lieu Thioum et son arme de bonbons !

\- Thioum ?

\- Le chef de ces êtres gélatineux, ceux qui ont investi ton _Deathbird_, et t'ont ramené à Morkadem pour qu'il te mette sur l'Autel des Réincarnations pour faire rentrer Fafnir en toi ! Ces Thiiris sont petits, mignons même, l'allure malhabiles, mais ce sont de terribles soldats, et nombreux à l'infini !

\- Compris, répondit Alguérande en usant de sa tablette et de la pensée.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, ce qui lui donna envie de hurler sous les ondes de souffrance irradiant de ses muscles entamés.

\- Est-ce que ce sera risqué… pour toi ?

\- Je suis morte, éternelle.

\- Mais j'ai mis un terme aux ambitions de biens des entités qui se prétendaient immortelles ! ? releva Alguérande. Peux-tu être détruite ?

\- Oui, par mes propres remords. Ils me minent, me détruisent. Ils ne me paralysent cependant pas, je dispose de toute ma puissance. Mais les Sages, en me donnant une éternité de bonté m'ont prédit que ce serait le réveil de mon cœur, la conscience de mes actes, qui m'anéantiraient.

\- C'est inhumain !

\- Je n'ai pas été humaine si longtemps. Et après ton père tu as été ma seconde victime innocente. J'attends impatiemment ce châtiment ! Et je ne regretterai rien ! Je veux juste t'aider à gagner ce combat. Ensuite, je pense que je disparaîtrai, vraiment à jamais. Je serai libérée. Et ton père et toi également !

\- J'ignorais que nous avions cet espoir. Merci de me l'apprendre. Ça me met du baume au cœur, à défaut de la gorge ! conclut toujours en pensées Alguérande en quittant l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_ pour aller se reposer, tenant à peine sur ses jambes et la fièvre lui martelant de façon désagréable les tempes et faisant bouillir son sang.

« On va vraiment avoir du mal à s'en sortir… Ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi, Léllanya ! ».


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Apparus dans de fines plaques de verre en forme d'alvéoles et flottant autour de la sphère de contrôle de Morkadem, les images des entités mythologiques qu'il avait ranimées rugissaient littéralement.

\- Ils sont tous à portée, laisse-nous y aller. Tu nous as fait revenir pour ça !

\- Oui, une fois ces menaces éradiquées, rien ne vous arrêtera plus pour conquérir les autres Zones Galactiques, sourit Morkadem. Mais vous ne disposerez que d'une poignée de secondes d'avance pour frapper et l'emporter. Car il n'y aura pas d'autre opportunité. Alguérande Waldenheim ne vous loupera en retour.

\- C'est un Humain. Et nous nous sommes des mythes, grondèrent encore les entités. Rien ne peut nous surpasser !

\- Cessez de fanfaronner, prévint Morkadem. Tous ceux que cet Humain a affronté depuis toutes ces années ne sont plus de ce monde !

\- Nous sommes curieux de voir ça, firent les entités, absolument pas impressionnées. Il faut bien que la série de victoires de cet Humain se termine. Tu nous as ramenés pour cela !

\- Oui.

\- Où est Fafnir ? interrogea le Manticore. Il devrait nous avoir rejoints depuis longtemps. Même si une partie de son esprit est encore en cet Humain…

\- Siegfried a une fois de plus rempli sa mission, avoua Morkadem, sombre. Il a libéré l'enveloppe charnelle d'Alguérande Waldenheim, même si elle a été bien mise à mal avant que Fafnir ne soit aspiré et détruit par la lance… Quand je vous disais de vous méfier de cet Humain !

\- Nous allons venger notre ami ! Il avait sa place au combat. Il devait être à notre tête!

Et les créatures mythiques disparurent, partant vers l'affrontement !

* * *

Albator tendit une tasse en verre à son fils à la crinière fauve.

\- Du thé, avec beaucoup de miel, ainsi que quelques herbes que Clio tient de Pline. C'est pour ta gorge.

\- Ca ne suffira pas, murmura Alguérande, sur le ton le plus bas possible, mais ses traits se crispant néanmoins de douleur.

\- Mon pauvre garçon. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été en aussi mauvais état avant un de tes combats finaux… Et pourtant, je t'ai connus plus éreinté, physiquement parlant, à quelques heures d'en découdre. Mais ta gorge, ton souffle, et donc ton cœur… Tu tiendras le coup ?

\- Toshy ? souffla le jeune homme.

\- Alguérande ne va pas se battre, intervint alors le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Tous ses amis se sont réunis, et pour tout ce qu'il a accompli en si peu de temps, ils iront en première ligne ! Et l'_Arcadia_ sera là, lui aussi !

\- Ca va être un massacre, indiqua Alguérande via sa tablette, le texte s'affichant sur les écrans encastrés aux murs du salon du grand Pirate balafré. Et je suis autant incapable de les arrêter eux que les entités réveillées par Morkadem. Toshiro, je t'ai fait le rapport de ce que les Thiiris avaient accompli à bord de mon _Death_… Sois prudent ! Leur énergie m'a mis KO, il en serait de même pour toi !

\- Je me suis préparé.

\- Non, on ne l'est jamais… J'espère que ceux en face le sont encore moins que nous ! Sinon, quoi qu'il m'arrive, j'irai moi aussi ! Je ne peux pas les laisser… gémit Alguérande.

\- Et moi alors ? fit mine de se plaindre son père. Comme l'a rappelé Pouchy, je n'ai pas de chromosome doré. Je peux encore moins être de la partie. Et je ne peux défendre vraiment l'_Arcadia_ et ceux qui s'y trouvent : Clio, Toshy, Tori-San ! C'est ici que l'on a besoin de toi, Algie, ce cuirassé n'a jamais été aussi vulnérable !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent… soupira encore Alguérande, laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue balafrée. J'ai été désigné à mon corps défendant protecteur des univers, et là je suis incapable de les aider… C'est insupportable !

\- Comme je te l'ai fait remarquer, il y a peu : bienvenue dans ma vie de père de deux fils au chromosome doré, impuissant à leur éviter le pire !

\- Alveyron et les jumelles ont un chromosome doré… L'avenir s'annonce noir au possible… Mais là je dois me concentrer sur l'immédiat, tout aussi tragique… Comment pourrait-on bien s'en sortir ? !

\- Tes amis joueront tous leur chance, comme toi, à chaque fois que cela s'est présenté de façon obligée à toi, mon petit garçon, gémit Albator. Fais-leur confiance. Chacun, presque à leur tour, t'ont donné le petit plus qui a fait différence, à chaque fois. Là, ils sont tous réunis ! Ça pourrait bien faire des étincelles !

\- Des flammes de Dragon, je préfèrerais…

\- La ferme ! intima alors Amarance la doppelganger en apparaissant. Je suis là, moi aussi ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a invitée ? !

\- Les armes de tous ces Mythes, ça risque de faire beaucoup pour toi, mon amie ! avoua Alguérande. Tu vas pouvoir encaisser, et leur renvoyer ces attaques ?

\- Je ne serai pas seule ! Nous y allons, Algie, nous allons nous battre pour toi qui l'as tant fait toutes ces années !

\- Je te payerai aussi, au niveau infinitésimal en regard du mal que je t'ai fait, Alguérande, fit Léllanya. Je vais libérer tout ce que les Sages en moi ont vraiment mis. Ensuite, ce sera bel et bien le souvenir de mes atrocités commises qui me détruiront et me renverront à l'oubli – c'est tout ce que je mérite, je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais dû revenir… Je n'ignore pas que je vous ai traumatisés, ton père et toi…

\- Va-t'en ! aboya Alguérande, avant de porter la main à sa gorge.

\- Surlis, viens ici ! ordonna Albator. Alguérande a de nouveau fait sauter ses points !

\- Papa, ils vont tous…

\- Nous allons gagner, pour toi ! assurèrent soudain tous les alliés surnaturels du jeune homme, Pouchy en tête.

\- Merci, fit Alguérande, à bout de forces, s'allongeant sur la civière amenée par le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ pour être emmenés une énième fois de plus en salle de soins.

Alguérande saisit la manche de la veste blanche du Mécanoïde.

\- Soigne-moi, mais je veux voir ce qui arrive à mes amis ! Ne t'avise pas, Surlis, comme à ton habitude, avec mon père et moi, à me filer à mon insu une dose un peu trop surdosée justement de calmants !

\- Non, pas cette fois. J'aurais préféré, Algie. Mais, il se pourrait que sur ce coup, tu sois l'élément déterminant pour la victoire de tes amis !

\- Génial, je suis HS… avoua Alguérande en fermant les yeux, épuisé, le corps ravagé de douleurs, le souffle court et faible au possible, son cœur battant à tout rompre et près de l'explosion.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Légère et silencieuse, Clio s'approcha de son ami borgne et balafré qui semblait se raccrocher désespérément à la barre en bois de son cuirassé, et ce bien qu'il n'ait pas eu un mouvement depuis de longues minutes.

\- Ils vont y arriver, assura-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr que si eux sont impuissants, il n'y aurait pas d'autre espoir. Et comme d'ordinaire, je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour eux, eux tous ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Algie est toujours à bord qu'il est moins exposé et moins en danger !

\- Dégagement d'énergie droit devant nous ! avertit Toshiro dans un véritable cri. Et ça vient à pleine vitesse pour nous percuter de plein fouet !

\- Où sont-ils tous donc passés ? ! glapit Albator en manœuvrant la barre pour tenter d'éviter l'impact.

\- Ils forment le Cube Galacto-Temporel, s'inscrivit sur le grand écran de la passerelle. Sauf qu'on devrait plutôt parler de nasse, et la clique de Morkadem est en train de se jeter dedans !

\- Algie ! fit son père en se précipitant vers son fils qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Nous ne risquons rien, reprit Alguérande en pianotant sur sa tablette. Ils vont emprisonner les Mythes de Morkadem.

\- C'est quoi, ce Cube ? interrogea la Jurassienne.

\- Une prison temporelle. Les Mythes seront hors d'atteinte, car ne faisant plus partie d'aucune époque, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Et pour Morkadem ? ajouta le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je dois exploser sa sphère. C'est d'elle dont il tire son énergie, c'est elle qui produit les Thiiris.

\- Avec quoi ? En claquant des doigts ? grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

\- J'emprunterai plutôt la lance de Siegfried ! Bien qu'elle me semble bien lourde alors que j'ai déjà le plus grand mal à respirer et donc à rassembler mes forces…

\- En attendant, reste assis, pria son père en le conduisant au fauteuil le plus proche, sortant un mouchoir pour lui éponger le front.

* * *

Thioum fit des petits bonds sur place.

\- Les Mythes ont disparu ! Je ne les perçois plus !

\- Moi aussi. On dirait qu'ils sont tombés dans un piège… Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'auraient-ils bien pu préparer en si peu de temps ! ?

\- Tu es comme tous les autres ! siffla Siegfried en apparaissant au pied de l'estrade où se trouvait la sphère. Toujours les mêmes ambitions, mais tu ne peux pas plus que ceux du passé face à notre imagination et à notre instinct de survie qui fera que nous ne reculerons jamais face à un combat. Nous sommes condamnés à la victoire, tout simplement ! Et comme tous ceux avant toi, tu vas mordre la poussière ! Et c'est celui que tu as invoqué qui va t'abattre !

Thioum et les Thiiris formèrent des rangs devant Morkadem pour le protéger.

Avec un haussement dédaigneux des épaules, Siegfried saisit sa lance à deux mains en en planta une des lames dans le sol, faisant se diffuser des ondes d'énergie qui firent fondre les petits êtres gélatineux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi que revient le privilège de te renvoyer dans les abîmes du néant.

\- Dommage, tu aurais eu une chance, Guerrier Eternel. Tandis que ton nouveau pote n'est même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes ! ricana Morkadem en marchant sur les flaques gélatineuses de ses Thiiris.

* * *

Alguérande se redressa.

\- Siegfried m'appelle !

\- Parce que tu crois être en état ? soupira son père.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu le choix du moment de mes combats !

\- Je vais l'aider, assura Léllanya en se matérialisant. Je vais lui transmettre ma force.

\- Ça t'affaiblira dangereusement, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de te défendre si Morkadem s'en prend à toi ou si une frappe collatérale t'atteignait…

\- Comme si mon sort vous importait. Vous ne pouvez d'ailleurs que souhaiter mon trépas définitif ! Patience, cela viendra peut-être et vous serez enfin délivrés de moi !

\- Oui, le moment approche, sourit Alguérande alors que Léllanya avait pris sa main et que sa douce et puissante énergie se diffusait dans le corps de celui qu'elle avait au monde.

\- Je ne te ferai plus jamais le moindre mal, Algie.

\- Et je te promets de m'en assurer, pour l'éternité, gronda le jeune homme dont les joues avaient enfin retrouvé des couleurs et ses prunelles grises leur éclat.

Alguérande sourit.

\- Morkadem, j'arrive !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Il est là, Siegfried. Et il a toutes ses chances, promit Léllanya avant de se laisser glisser au sol, dos à une colonne, spectatrice impuissante de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Donne-moi ta lance, intima Alguérande.

\- Ce n'est qu'un prêt, rectifia le Guerrier à la longue crinière blonde. Cette lance est une extension de moi-même ! Ce n'est que parce que les relents de Fafnir l'habitent encore que tu peux l'avoir en main sans être consumé !

\- Je me fiche des détails. Pas possible, une pareille pipelette alors que c'est l'affrontement final !

\- Et ça, c'est l'hosto qui se fout de la charité ! Oui, en quelques millénaires, j'ai appris vos expressions elles-mêmes éculées ! Prends soin de ma lance, s'il te plaît…

\- Je te la rends intacte, promit Alguérande.

\- Tu as intérêt car si Morkadem ne te tue pas c'est moi qui le ferai.

\- Humour de vieux croûton Eternel et millénaire !

\- C'est tout ce que je sais faire. C'est ton combat, Alguérande. Je vais prier pour toi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai à le faire, c'est aussi simple que cela !

\- Mais, moi, je ne suis pas simplet ! gronda Morkadem, bras toujours le long du corps, la sphère derrière lui irradiant de lumière pour lui transmettre son énergie. Siegfried a raison, et toi aussi, jeune Humain : ce que vous êtes fatigants à discutailler à l'infini alors que la situation est la pire possible !

\- Ca nous détend. Sans humour, même le plus nul, nous chierions dans nos frocs au vu de ce qui nous attend. Enfin, dans son armure pour Sieggy !

\- « Sieggy » ? Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

\- La ferme ! L'énergie de Léllanya a guéri ma gorge, elle !

La lance du Guerrier Eternel entre les mains, la sentant vibrer, la puissance de Fafnir toujours en elle, et ranimant tous les Dragons en lui, Alguérande se dressa devant Morkadem.

\- Tu nous as fait du mal, à tous. Je dois te punir. Pour que d'autres ne subissent pas ces affres !

Se matérialisant auprès de Léllanya, totalement vidée de ses forces, Pouchy lui effleura doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer.

* * *

\- C'est parti, murmura Albator dans un sursaut.

\- Mais, comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna la Jurassienne.

\- Toshiro l'a dit un jour, alors que j'étais parti seul avec l'_Arcadia_ pour un combat, cuirassé contre petit vaisseau surmécanisé : lui ne faisait qu'un avec l'œuvre de sa vie. Et moi je fais un avec chacun de mes enfants ! J'ai été si fusionnel avec Alhannis ! Et même si, comme Pouchy l'a souligné, je n'ai pas de chromosome doré, j'ai eu contact avec le surnaturel dans ma jeunesse, avec les Carsinoés, Quelgann… Algie ne l'ignore certainement pas, mais je perçois comme un écho chacun de ses défis ! Mon petit garçon a mal, il a peur, mais il va combattre !

* * *

Morkadem ricana.

\- Si tu crois que je vais être à portée de frappe de toi, jeune Waldenheim, ou que je vais me tenir dans ta ligne de mire ! ? Je suis millénaire et toi tu n'es né que depuis vingt-sept ans !

\- Et j'en ai appris des trucs en seulement dix ans ! rétorqua Alguérande. Siegfried, j'espère que ce que tu m'as appris en me visitant dans mes rêves de sédaté va être efficace !

\- Une seule chance, Algie. Ne loupe pas ton coup !

\- Je ne peux pas nous le permettre…

\- « Nous » ? tiqua Pouchy qui continuait de réconfortait une Elite totalement dépourvue de tout pouvoir.

Alguérande tourna la tête vers son cadet blond.

\- Je ne peux pas permettre que ce monstre réanimant tous les Mythes puisse poursuivre son œuvre !

\- Si seulement je pouvais t'assister…

\- Vu que tu as été inutile depuis le début, pas fâché que tu sois hors du coup, Léllanya ! siffla Alguérande.

Le jeune homme fit tournoyer la lance entre ses mains.

\- Et, à part jouer la Cheerleader, tu comptes m'attaquer, jeune Waldenheim ?

Ce seront donc là tes derniers mots ! rugit Alguérande en projetant la lance toujours en pleines circonvolutions vers son ennemi !

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette attaque ?

\- Adieu, Morkadem, souffla Alguérande.

Décapité, Morkadem s'écroula.

\- Adieu, monstruosités ! répéta Alguérande, récupérant au vol la lance pour la jeter à nouveau pour faire exploser la sphère.

\- Bravo, grand frère !

\- Mes respects, Algie, fit Siegfried en récupérant sa lance. Ça va, toi ?

\- J'ai encore à faire…

Alguérande se tourna vers Léllanya.

\- Et maintenant, que notre histoire se règle une fois pour toutes ! rugit-il. Emmène-moi devant les Sages, j'ai une requête à leur faire.

\- Ensuite, j'imagine que ton père et toi serez entièrement libérés de moi ?

\- C'est peu de le dire !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Lentement, Albator se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Siegfried, pourquoi reviens-tu seul ? souffla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Il est parti. Alguérande.

\- Quoi ! ?

\- Non, désolé pour cette formulation désastreuse ! Alguérande est parti au Conseil des Sages, avec Elle. Il a gagné, il va en finir avec la démone de son passé d'enfant martyrisé… à sa manière.

\- Mon fils va bien ? Et Pouchy ?

\- Je suis là, papa ! Et Alguérande… Il laisse une fois de plus son immense cœur le guider !

\- Il ne va quand même pas faire ça… souffla Albator.

\- Si. Il l'a décidé, depuis longtemps ! C'est sa décision, papa. Tu es contre ?

\- Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire…

\- C'est possible, papa, fit sérieusement Pouchy. Mais Alguérande a pris sa décision.

* * *

Fafnir renvoyé aux oublis, toutes ses forces sapées, Alguérande tenta de demeurer debout face aux sièges en apesanteur dans l'espace, des douze Sages.

\- Ah, c'est juste comme dans mon imagination d'accros de films de fictions : des pupitres volants, avec douze vieux trucs…

\- Nous sommes…

\- Je reconnais votre toute puissance, fit Alguérande en pliant soudain un genou. Vous avez ramené Léllanya, vous pouvez la renvoyer !

\- Oui. Que voulez-vous vraiment, jeune Waldenheim ! ?

\- Elle est là… ?

\- Je suis là, souffla Léllanya en apparaissant. Je suis prête à repartir, dans l'Oubli.

\- La ferme ! intima Alguérande.

Le jeune homme leva légèrement la tête.

\- Effacez sa mémoire, Sages !

\- Pourquoi ? firent en une voix les Sages et Léllanya.

\- Léllanya va oublier les atrocités. Elle sera délivrée de son passé de réminiscences, du poids de ces douleurs. Je le souhaite, infiniment, de toute mon âme, pour que la sienne soit sauve et qu'elle soit une Elite ! Sages, libérez-là, je vous en supplie !

\- Algie !ton père et toi… Si seulement je pouvais m'excuser à lui… Algie, ton père et toi…

\- C'est fini, tu vas tout oublier. Tu vas être, juste, une Elite !

Léllanya prit entre ses mains celles d'Alguérande qui eut un irrépréhensible sursaut de recul.

\- Merci, mon enfant. Je t'ai martyrisé et tu m'offres tout. Si seulement j'avais su quel cadeau tu étais… Moi, je ne peux pas effacer tes souvenirs ! Merci… Adieu !

\- Adieu… maman…

* * *

\- Je serai toujours là, souffla Léllanya, devenant broche à petites ailes sur la poitrine de la tunique de son enfant à la crinière fauve. Tu m'as délivré de tous mes souvenirs, des sévices que j'ai infligés à ton père et toi. Ce sont les derniers instants… Je peux te faire mes adieux. Merci, Algie !

\- Adieu… maman… souffla le jeune homme, Léllanya emportant avec elle l'énergie dont elle l'avait soutenu, pris de nausée, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Avec un ronronnement, Alguérande rouvrit les yeux, confortablement lové dans son lit, la couette lui tenant chaud.

\- Réveille-toi, marmotte, fit la voix de son père.

\- Pas envie… Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tu devrais plutôt demander quel jour ! Nous sommes en vue de la Terre.

\- De quoi ! ? jeta le jeune homme en se redressant. Mais la Ceinture Mythologique est à près de quinze jours de voyage de la Terre !

\- En effet. C'est Siegfried qui t'a ramené après que tu aies fait ton malaise au Conseil des Sages. Ensuite Surlis t'a fait dormir pour que tu récupères de ton état d'épuisement. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien. Encore un peu dans le brouillard…

\- L'effet des médocs sera bientôt entièrement dissipé. Tu seras sur tes deux pieds pour rentrer à la maison.

Alguérande passa les mains dans ses boucles fauves.

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà tout raconté à ton meilleur pote de général ? ironisa-t-il alors que son père remontait les oreillers pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser.

\- Oui, il devait pouvoir préparer la nouvelle mission de ton _Pharaon_. Gander Oxymonth est déjà au château. C'est lui qui a finalisé le plan de vol, il pourra t'en faire part sans perdre du temps. Tu auras ensuite un examen médical à passer avant de pouvoir repartir.

\- Au final tout s'arrange, soupira Alguérande. Morkadem et ses monstres ne menaceront plus personne. Léllanya est en paix.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet à son père.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement le grand Pirate balafré. Enfin, oui, je devine ce que tu veux dire, mon grand. Tu as offert l'apaisement éternel à Léllanya – Siegfried nous l'a effectivement rapporté. Une belle récompense pour les martyres qu'elle t'a fait endurer.

\- Et à toi aussi, glissa le jeune homme. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser ainsi. Les Sages l'avaient vraiment changée ! Pardonne-moi, papa ! Je l'ai fait sans te consulter !

\- C'était ta décision, Algie. Elle ne me surprend guère. Oui, j'avais dû moi aussi constater la nouvelle personnalité de Léllanya. Mais je t'avoue que j'aurais été bien incapable d'aller présenter cette requête aux Sages, quoi qu'Elle soit devenue, je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle m'a… Je n'ai pas tes qualités de cœur, mon grand ! Je suis fier de toi, comme je l'ai toujours été.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Allez, debout, vas te doucher. Surlis t'attend, il voudrait s'assurer que tu as récupéré !

* * *

Pouchy sourit à son aîné et à Siegfried.

\- L'histoire ne s'est pas aussi mal terminée qu'elle ne le promettait, remarqua le jeune homme blond. Vous étiez destinés à vous mesurer et vous avez fini par unir vos talents pour péter les gencives de Morkadem.

\- Ton frère est un tantinet radical, rit le Guerrier Éternel. Il l'a proprement décapité !

\- Sur tes conseils, rappela Alguérande.

\- Comme je disais : vous avez fait la paire, se réjouit Pouchy. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas eu à trop menacer mon frère, Siegfried, bien qu'à plus d'une reprise, j'ai craint le pire !

\- Tu vas t'en aller ? interrogea Alguérande après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je peux me rendormir. Algie, si tu pouvais éviter de ramener Fafnir au cours des prochaines décennies, j'apprécierais !

\- Comme si j'avais demandé quoi que ce soit, s'amusa Alguérande. Mais comme à l'ordinaire, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant d'implanter un pensionnaire en moi !

\- Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être détruit, fit Siegfried, sérieux. Je connais plus d'un hôte qui n'a pas résisté à la puissance de ce Dragon !

\- Disons que dans mon malheur, j'avais quelques atouts. Une fois de plus, ça été très chaud pour mes miches… Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra jamais, Sieggy ?

\- Disons que ce sera là une bonne nouvelle, qu'on n'a pas besoin de moi ! En revanche, il se pourrait que l'on se retrouve, Pouchy, une fois que ta Sorcière d'Orishmir t'aura fait don de l'immortalité !

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, assura Pouchy. Oui, un jour, nos âmes se retrouveront.

\- D'ici là, je vous dis adieu, mes amis, conclut Siegfried en levant sa lance pour les saluer avant de lentement disparaître.

Pouchy se tourna vers son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

\- Je vais l'imiter ! Tershwine m'attend impatiemment. Et toi, tu as ta vie normale à reprendre !

\- Oui, jusqu'aux prochaines emmerdes ! A un de ces jours, mon Pouch'. Et vas dire au revoir à notre père

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir sans qu'il m'ait fait un câlin ! Je suis encore en âge de recevoir un câlin !

\- On ne cesse jamais d'être en âge d'être chéri par ses parents ! assura Alguérande en effleurant fugitivement la broche ailée à sa poitrine.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Oh, Algie, quel plaisir de te retrouver !

\- Gander, sourit le jeune homme alors que le Mécanoïde l'étreignait doucement, mesurant sa force.

\- Tu as bonne mine, assura le lhorois.

\- Je me suis bien reposé. Et le doc de l'_Arcadia_ et celui du QG de la Flotte m'ont déclaré bon pour le service. On va donc y retourner, dans quelques jours ! Je suis de retour !

\- J'ai été officiellement averti peu avant que l'_Arcadia_ ne s'arrime en orbite de la Terre. Je crois que le médecin-conseil de la Flotte était déjà convaincu par le rapport de ton Doc Surlis !

\- Décidément, ce serait bien si j'étais le premier averti des infos me concernant ! grinça Alguérande en finissant de rentrer dans le château des Waldenheim à Heiligenstadt, deux valets montant ses bagages à sa chambre, même s'il ne devait demeurer que quelques jours au domaine familial. Et toi, Gander, tu restes un peu ?

\- Oui. Ta mère m'a installé ici depuis hier.

\- Chouette !

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin détendu !

\- Comment ne pas l'être alors que Madaryne vient avec les enfants pour le week-end d'avant notre départ ! ? se réjouit le jeune homme. De purs moments de bonheur, ça faisait longtemps, ils tombent à pic !

\- Et moi, je te promets de ne plus te trahir, jura le second du _Pharaon_.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'étaient ces programmes pirates en toi ! Au fait, on t'a appris que tu aurais une assistante sur notre prochaine mission ?

\- Mais je suis Mécanoïde. Mes forces et ma résistance sont infinies ! Je n'ai pas besoin de…

\- Elle est vraiment particulière, gloussa Alguérande en prenant place sur la terrasse surplombant les piscines rondes en enfilades, une bonne servant des rafraîchissements et des petits canapés beurrés et garnis.

\- Et elle ressemble à quoi ? Humaine, ou autre espèce ?

Le jeune homme eut un éblouissant sourire.

\- Elle a comme toi une petite corne au milieu du front !

\- Il n'y a plus de lhorois…

\- Mais toi, tu existes. Et elle aussi a ses propres capacités spéciales !

\- Une Mécanoïde !

\- Je crois que vous vous entendrez très bien !

\- Algie, j'ai failli te faire arracher ton commandement, renvoyer de la Flotte terrestre, et toi tu m'offres une compagne éternelle ! ?

\- Je n'étais pas seul à décider.

\- Tu as tellement de cœur, Alguérande Waldenheim ! Tu es un être rare et précieux !

\- Si tu avais seulement idée de ce que j'ai fait, avant qu'on ne m'offre une cure de sommeil de deux semaines !

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Décidément, est-ce qu'il me reste seulement une décision à prendre dans cette vie ? grommela Alguérande, assez agacé.

\- Oui : j'aimerais que tu appuies sur le bouton de cette télécommande, ma mise à jour alimentaire fait que je meurs littéralement de faim !

\- Et moi donc, reconnut le jeune homme en avalant le dernier petit amuse-bouche salé avant d'appeler un membre du personnel pour qu'on vienne les réapprovisionner !

* * *

Arrivé pour sa part en début de soirée, Albator avait constaté qu'une partie de son petit monde avait retrouvé sa place et sa sérénité d'esprit.

\- Bon, inutile de poser la question : le général Hurmonde t'a tout raconté ! ironisa Alguérande venu l'accueillir, ayant été jusqu'à son arrivée le maître des lieux !

\- Evidemment ! Tu es rétabli dans tes fonctions, le _Pharaon_ n'attend plus que toi, et tu vas repartir en mission après t'être ressourcé auprès de ta petite famille ! Tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre ! résuma le grand brun balafré.

\- Oh, mon papa, tu as tant fait pour moi, une fois encore ! fondit Alguérande en l'étreignant longuement. Sans toi, ton obstination, tes apartés avec mon général, je ne m'en serais pas sorti !

\- Tu as aussi accompli quelques nouveaux miracles ces dernières semaines, et tu as apporté une paix éternelle à une âme qui n'aurait jamais dû être noire… Je commence à le réaliser. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu avoir ton abnégation ! Léllanya est une Elite mais toi tu es le cadeau de pureté à ces univers !

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là… Je suis sacrément frappé dans mes domaines…

\- Le brin de génie allié à la folie. Ceux au chromosome de la famille sont toujours sur le fil du rasoir, mais pour le Bien. Et il faut ces élans suicidaires, cinglés, pour l'emporter, bataille après bataille.

Albator sourit.

\- Mais ne soyons pas chagrins ce soir. Ta mère a fait préparer un savoureux menu et nous avons à nous réjouir, en famille et entre amis. Et dans quarante-huit heures, ta petite famille sera là !

\- J'ai très hâte ! Je me réveille d'un long cauchemar. Je vais avoir besoin de vous tous !

\- Et nous sommes là !

\- Vas te rafraîchir, papa, nous devrions passer à table d'ici une heure !

\- Mais, à vos ordres, maître de céans ! Je m'incline bien bas !

\- Papa ! rit Alguérande en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'ils montent le grand escalier à impérial de l'entrée monumentale du château familial.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Alguérande bâilla.

\- Je me sens bien…

\- Tu peux, mon Endormi préféré ! Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu dors. Et je sais de qui je tiens mon sourire angélique dans mes songes. Quoique je ne craigne que tu ne sois devenu un guerrier de première. C'est ce dont ces univers ont besoin, ce que je serai un jour, quand j'aurai atteint l'âge de cette apparence.

\- Alveyron ! jeta Alguérande en se réveillant complètement, ayant vécu une telle situation moins de vingt jours auparavant !

Alguérande sourit à l'aîné de ses enfants, parvenu effectivement à l'âge adulte, resplendissant.

\- Je me suis réveillé, ou bien je dors encore, Alfie ?

\- Tu rêves, papa. Maman et mes cadets, nous ne serons tous là que demain milieu de matinée ! Je voulais juste te voir, contempler celui que tu deviens, le Guerrier Absolu, avant que je ne prenne la relève, le jour où je serai réellement grand ! Tu es superbe, bien que la mine de papier mâché au saut du lit ! Je sens que tu vas bien, mon cœur et mon âme s'apaisent. Je peux redevenir un petit enfant, sachant que son père le protège et est en pleine possession de ses moyens ! Merci de protéger mes jeunes années, mon papa ! Je n'ignore désormais plus rien des années de sévices que furent les tiennent… Je ne t'en suis que plus reconnaissant que pour m'avoir offrir une vie de douceurs et de bonheurs !

\- Tout comme ton grand-père l'a fait pour moi, avoua Alguérande. Nous nous soutenons, tous. C'est la force de notre lignée ! C'est ce qu'Aldéran m'a appris, un jour, et durant ces années de formation ! J'essaye de mettre ses principes en action, mais c'est dur, ça fait mal… Mais ça apprend tant de choses, sur soi, sur la nature quelle que soit l'espèce concernée ! Alveyron, fais-moi un serment ! ?

\- Oui, papa ?

\- Reste enfant, innocent, adoré, jusqu'à ton âge adulte !

\- C'est ton souhait, mon papa ?

\- Le plus cher !

\- Ainsi, il en sera ainsi, approuva Alveyron en s'effaçant.

Dans son rêve, Alguérande se retourna dans son lit, serrant l'un des oreillers entre ses bras, ronronnant, souriant, quiet.

* * *

Face au Général de la Flotte terrestre, Alguérande en uniforme tiré à quatre épingles se sentait bien moins à l'aise qu'en présence de l'aîné de ses enfants la nuit précédente.

\- Le lieutenant Oxymonth est de la partie, la Lieutenante Joréanne Kelsekh aussi qui a donc été désignée comme être sa compagne de vie. Mais, suis-je bien intégralement réintégré dans mes fonctions, Général ?

\- Dans le cas contraire, vous ne seriez pas devant mais en présence du Conseil de Discipline, voire la Cour Martiale !

Alguérande plongea ses lèvres dans le verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir, en vain. Il avait l'impression que son corps absorbait instantanément le liquide sans l'hydrater.

\- Je vous ai frappé, rien n'effacera jamais cela ! Mon père et vous m'avez manipulé, drogué, et vous aviez tout monté pour que je parte en guerre au lieu de geindre sur mon sort ! Je dois être la personne la plus honnie de la Flotte…

\- … après moi ? ironisa Joal Hurmonde en tapotant la table de son bureau du bout gommé de son crayon.

\- Général ! protesta le jeune homme, sincèrement choqué.

\- Je suis intransigeant, je ne passe rien, je casse dès que l'occasion se présente. Mes sanctions sont toujours exemplaires et plus lourdes que la faute commise. Ils me détestent !

\- Vous êtes juste. Personne n'aurait idée de discuter le moindre de vos directives. Vous êtes notre Général, tout simplement. Nous sommes à vos ordres !

\- Oh, j'aurais enfin réussi à vous dresser, jeune Waldenheim ?

\- Disons que je sais obéir aux mors, rênes et éperons.

\- Et prêt à prendre ledit mors aux dents dès que l'occasion se présente, poursuivit le Général de la Flotte terrestre. Vous êtes un étalon sauvage, Alguérande Waldenheim, soumis uniquement en apparence, obéissant mais uniquement si cela lui chante, et totalement incontrôlable en réalité – comme tous ceux de votre lignée, et depuis toujours !

Joal Hurmonde nota quelques mots sur un carnet puis reposa son regard sur son interlocuteur.

\- Vous repartez avec le _Pharaon_, avec mon autorisation expresse. Personne n'aura à la discuter. Avec le temps, je crois que j'ai une confiance profonde en vos talents, quels qu'ils soient, vos délires, l'éclat de cet étrange chromosome doré ! Vous avez ma confiance.

\- Et pour ma désertion ? s'enquit Alguérande, la bouche et la gorge soudain sèches. Je ne voudrais que je me fasse repasser les menottes par le premier de mes pairs venus, ou même un simple agent de sécurité ! ?

\- Le communiqué sera rendu officiel dès votre sortie de ce bureau, commandant Waldenheim. Tous sauront que cela a fait partie d'un plan soigneusement planifié, avec mon entier aval. Qu'il s'agissait pour vous de remplir une mission secrète. Votre honneur sera sauf, entièrement. Vous vous en sortirez même avec les honneurs !

\- Je recevrai aussi une médaille ?

\- Ne rêvez pas, je vous prie… commandant Waldenheim ! Je vous souhaite une bonne mission dès après ce week-end. Profitez bien de votre petite famille.

\- Merci, Général Hurmonde, fit Alguérande en se levant, saluant impeccablement avant de se retirer.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

La limousine dorée s'étant arrêtée dans la cour intérieure principale du château des Waldenheim, Alguérande s'était précipité vers les arrivants.

\- Madaryne !

Alguérande étreignit longuement son épouse, avant de sentir de petites mains l'attraper par les pans de sa longue et légère veste couleur vert d'eau.

\- Nous sommes là, papa !

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant Alveyron et Oralys, sept et quatre ans, ravis de revoir leur père, le serrant de toutes leurs petites forces.

\- Gnééééé ! jetèrent les jumelles en rappelant qu'elles aussi étaient venues au monde !

\- Mady, elles marchent !

\- Oui, je sais, mon bel amour, sourit la jeune femme aux boucles bleu pâle et aux prunelles vert émeraude. Elles marchent, disent quelques mots. Elles grandissent ! Entrez tous, nous avons si peu de temps à nous ! Juste le temps d'un week-end !

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres.

\- Mulgastyr, vous les avez escortés jusqu'ici, restez. Vous êtes invité vous aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous appréciez ma présence, remarqua le directeur artistique des concerts dont Madaryne était la pianiste soliste. J'ai…

\- Vous avez ma confiance, sourit Alguérande. Et vous faites tant pour les miens. Vous héberger est bien la moindre des politesses ! Vous êtes bien venu avec vos bagages, Mulgastyr ?

\- J'ai réservé à l'Auberge, juste à l'entrée de votre domaine…

\- La propriété de mon père, rectifia Alguérande. Je ne suis ici qu'un invité. Mais j'ai son autorisation pour vous accueillir. Et, par le passé, nous nous tutoyions. Reste, Mulgastyr. J'aimerais te compter au rang de mes amis.

\- Je ne serai jamais plus une menace pour ton couple, Alguérande. Oui, je suis juste un ami pour Madaryne. Et tous les deux vous avez de merveilleux enfants !

\- Et, ta vie à toi ? interrogea Alguérande alors que le personnel déchargeait le véhicule, sa propre petite famille rejoignant Albator et Salmanille qui l'attendait avec une folle impatience.

\- La productrice du show me plaît beaucoup ! Par la force des choses, pour la préparation des concerts, du choix des concertos, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et elle n'a rien d'une dominatrice impitoyable et dotée de la toute-puissance de sa fortune !

\- Et, quel âge ?

\- Vingt-cinq ans… Oui, j'ai toujours craqué pour des femmes bien plus jeunes que moi !

\- Je sais…

\- Vingt-cinq ans, elle est majeure, consentante, amoureuse.

Alguérande posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son invité.

\- Tu as toujours été un homme respectable, Mulgastyr. Je suis simplement heureux que tu aies retrouvé l'amour. Je te le souhaite tant éternel !

\- Oui, je crois beaucoup dans cette histoire, reconnut Mulgastyr.

\- Bienvenue au château des Waldenheim, fit Albator depuis le seuil du porche. Mon fils vous apprécie, je vous accueille bien volontiers !

\- Merci, capitaine Albator.

\- Sur ces terres, je peux me permettre de redevenir Ilian Waldenheim, et mon fils est votre ami.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Madaryne !

Alguérande enlaça à nouveau sa femme.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué ! J'ai vécu un cauchemar, des jours, voire des semaines durant… J'ai été bien près de craquer à nouveau, face aux ultimes combats… J'ai laissé partir un ami que je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître, j'ai donné la paix éternelle à ma tortionnaire, et ça a failli me détruire, m'abattre…

\- Oui, ton père et Surlis m'ont parlé de cette cure de sommeil. J'étais inquiète, ils m'ont rassurée, mais si peu… Il me tardait tant de pouvoir te parler, de te voir, de t'avoir contre moi !

\- Et là ? sourit le jeune homme, cessant un bref instant de la couvrir de baisers.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! Tu es là, Algie, je perçois ta chaleur, je sens toute tes vibrations, je suis rassurée au possible ! Je t'aime à un point, Algie !

\- Nos âmes sont liées, quelles que soient les distances, qu'importe le temps qui nous sépare… Madaryne, tu es le seul cœur que je sens battre au même rythme que le mien !

\- Juste nos cœurs, Alguérande ? gloussa la jeune femme en lui arrachant son dernier sous-vêtement.

\- J'aime te voir dans cette tenue ! pouffa en retour Alguérande en flattant l'échine de son épouse entièrement nue contre lui.

\- Et moi donc !

Et avec une soudaine douceur, des gestes tendres, les deux époux se retrouvèrent physiquement entièrement avant de laisser la place à un déferlement charnel intense, leur arrachant des cris, les menant- aux plus extrêmes plaisirs d'esprit et de corps.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

De la main, Madaryne fit signe à Albator de se rapprocher de sa chaise longue au bord de la piscine en rosace.

\- Viens donc prendre un peu de soleil !

Salmanille rit en glissant son bras sous celui de son époux.

\- Inutile d'essayer, Mady, tu connais ton beau-père, il adore cultiver avec coquetterie son look gothique !

\- Je ne suis pas gothique ! protesta avec véhémence l'innocent accusé ! Dans la foulée, tu vas me traiter de vampire, ou quoi ? !

\- Hum, je ferais bien de me méfier les nuits de pleine lune, gloussa Salmanille.

\- Ca, ce sont les loups garous, pas les vampires. Revois tes classiques, ma belle amour !

\- Profitez bien du soleil. Salma et moi allons chevaucher durant la matinée.

Albator tourna la tête vers la piscine où Alguérande et Alveyron batifolaient, soutenant à la surface les corps potelés des jumelles qui riaient aux éclats.

\- Oui, amusez-vous bien en famille, le week-end sera vite passé.

\- Bonne promenade, sourit Madaryne en se remettant en position de bronzage.

Tout en surveillant Alveyron qui n'avait quand même que sept ans, Alguérande fit glisser sa fille en direction de la petite profondeur où Oralys se défoulait avec ses jouets aquatiques gonflables.

\- Ça va, mon grand ?

\- Amusant, papa, rit le garçonnet en lui envoyant de l'eau à la figure.

\- Hilarant. Allez, donne-toi à fond, ça ne pourra que t'ouvrir l'appétit !

Oralys plongea le nez dans l'eau, quelques instants, produisant des bulles, avant de reprendre son petit train mou et de se créer des voyages imaginaires.

\- Et toi, Alveyron, tu t'éclates ?

\- Oui ! Je peux plonger et faire un peu d'apnée.

\- Attends que j'aie ramené tes sœurs au sec. Ensuite, tu pourras faire du sous l'eau, mais je te tiendrai à l'œil !

\- Mais je suis grand, papa !

\- Tu seras toujours mon petit garçon !

\- Ton petit garçon chéri ! ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes tous mes enfants chéris !

* * *

Devant quatre spectateurs privilégiés : Alveyron, Oralys, et leurs grands-parents, les jumelles en pleine sieste, Alguérande et Madaryne avaient joué en duo, lui au violoncelle et elle au piano.

\- Merci, les enfants, les félicitèrent Albator et Salmanille alors que les garçonnets applaudissaient à tout rompre.

\- C'est surtout Mady qui mérite d'être encensée, elle s'est mise au piètre niveau de l'amateur que je suis !

\- Tu joues avec le cœur, mon grand amour, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas pratiquer de nombreuses heures par semaine, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien ! On s'essaye à un autre morceau ?

\- Oui, mais avec mon instrument de prédilection ! rectifia le jeune homme.

\- Non, pas ça, pitié ! pria son père en se levant précipitamment.

\- A moi la batterie, se réjouit Alguérande en se jetant sur elle se saisissant des baguettes, faisant fuir tout son public potentiel ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez, bande de froussards !

* * *

C'était le dernier soir avant le départ d'Alguérande pour l'habituelle mission de neuf mois avec le _Pharaon_.

Avec Madaryne, il s'était installé dans le hamac tendu entre deux colonnes, au milieu des volières, les oiseaux colorés profitant des dernières lueurs du jour pour s'ébattre et piailler à qui mieux mieux.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, mais c'est triste de les voir enfermés, commenta la jeune femme.

\- J'ai un jour répété, peu après la première fois où papa m'a ramené ici, l'acte de mon ancêtre au chromosome doré, cet Aldéran Waldenheim, et je les ai tous libérés ! Ces oiseaux exotiques sont nés en élevage, depuis bien des générations, ils ne sont absolument pas armés pour survivre par leurs propres moyens… Il faudrait qu'un jour on puisse les relâcher dans leur environnement… C'est un projet que je compte mener à bien, une fois que j'aurai assez de temps, finalement j'aurais dû être viré, j'aurais pu m'occuper des petits ailés !

\- Tu vas t'éclater avec ton _Pharaon_ aux grandes ailes de métal ! assura Madaryne en lui caressant tendrement la poitrine. Je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon corps et j'attendrai impatiemment ta première escale pour t'y retrouver !

\- Et moi donc !

Depuis la terrasse, Albator et Salmanille observaient le jeune couple.

\- Ils seraient bien capables de s'endormir dans ce hamac, remarqua cette dernière.

\- Le temps est très doux, ils ne prendraient pas froid. Mais j'ai déjà prévenu les veilleurs de nuit, qu'ils les gardent à l'œil. Soit de les réveiller si la température fraîchit trop, soit de poser une couverture sur eux !

\- Et pour nous, grand stratège, qu'as-tu prévu ? gloussa Salmanille en passant les doigts dans la crinière argentée de son époux depuis près de trente ans !

\- Devine ! ? fit-il en posant ses paumes sur la chute de reins et le fessier parfait de la blonde de sa vie, l'attirant au plus près contre lui.

\- J'approuve ce projet, susurra Salmanille en se laissant emporter dans les bras de son mari pour une nuit torride.

FIN


End file.
